


Just Like Us

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Mientras Seungyoun enseña una clase de educación física, se da cuenta de un par de estudiantes que le recuerdan a otras dos personas.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin





	Just Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852645) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Seungyoun paseó por el gimnasio con el silbato entre los dientes y observó a los estudiantes correr de un lado a otro en miserablemente mientras los sonidos de sus zapatillas chirriantes hacían eco en las gradas de metal.

Soltó una breve bocanada que les indicaba que se dieran la vuelta y la mayoría lo hizo con facilidad, pero uno de los estudiantes, menos atlético que los demás, tropezó con sus propios pies y golpeó el suelo con un fuerte golpe que solo pudo haber sido de su propia piel contra el suelo.

Era más pequeño que los demás y Seungyoun realmente nunca lo hizo participar más de lo debido porque, por alguna razón, algo sobre él le recordaba una parte de su pasado, incluso si no podía señalarlo. Siseó y el silbato cayó de su boca y se balanceó hacia su pecho mientras trotaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Se suponía que no debía reaccionar demasiado en estos casos, pero el niño simplemente se quedó allí impotente como un ciervo herido y no fue hasta que otro estudiante corrió hacia él que se dio cuenta de a quién le recordaba.

El otro estudiante, popular y miembro del equipo de fútbol si recordaba correctamente, se apresuró hacia él. Fue un poco dramático y probablemente innecesario, pero trajo un recuerdo lejano que puso mariposas en el estómago de Seungyoun.

Tenía solo quince años en ese momento y estaba tan entusiasmado con todo como este niño y amaba los deportes aún más. Pero al igual que el estudiante herido en el piso, no a todos les gustaba correr. Algunas personas eran igual de delicadas y torpes y necesitaban protección y cuidado.

Ambos tenían quince años y estaban en un gimnasio no tan bueno como este. Olía a goma y moho la mayor parte del tiempo y los asmáticos siempre la pasaban mal. Estaba en medio de un intenso juego de dodgeball, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien en su equipo que no conocía muy bien atrapado en el objetivo de una muy grande pelota de goma roja.

Un joven Seungyoun se lanzó hacia un lado y lo atrapó antes de que pudiera aplastar al pobre chico en la cara que tenía los brazos delante de la cara y una de las piernas hacia arriba para prepararse para el impacto. El golpe de la goma contra las manos de Seungyoun (que fue arrojada demasiado deliberadamente en su opinión) hizo que el otro gritara de miedo, pero cuando el dolor no siguió, miró confundido.

"Gracias," dijo, registrando que había sido salvado por uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Le recordó a Seungyoun a un gato callejero arrinconado con gafas encaramadas torcidamente en su nariz y tenía muchas ganas de enderezarlas por él, pero no podía simplemente tocar a gente así de la nada.

"No hay problema," dijo, lanzando la pelota de vuelta al otro lado y dándole al niño que la lanzó originalmente justo en la mejilla.

"Odio el dodgeball," se quejó el otro chico, plantando sus pies firmemente en el piso del gimnasio y agachándose como si estuviera listo. No estaba listo y Seungyoun pensó que era adorable.

"No es tan malo si haces una alianza," dijo. "Ponte detrás de mí."

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba con los ojos más imposiblemente grandes.

"No sé," se rió. _Porque eres bonito._

Pero ese era un momento diferente y esta vez Seungyoun era el cruel maestro de gimnasia y no el estudiante que corría al rescate de otro.

El estudiante más alto tomó al herido de su espalda y lo ayudó a sentarse.

"Lo siento, Sr. Cho," dijo, frotándose el tobillo hinchado.

Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y lo apretó. El estudiante hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. "Creo que necesitas ir a la enfermera."

"Estoy bien," mintió. _Igual que él también._

"Aún así," dijo Seungyoun. "Deberías ir de todos modos en caso de que no estés bien más tarde."

El estudiante asintió e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo hacerlo solo. Eso le dio a Seungyoun una idea. Se volvió hacia el estudiante que le recordaba a alguien más alegre y atlético y le pidió ayuda. "¿Puedes llevarlo?"

"Claro," dijo alegremente.

"Oh, está bien," tartamudeó el estudiante herido.

"No, no," dijeron Seungyoun y el otro estudiante al mismo tiempo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"Puedo llevarte," dijo tímidamente. "No eres muy grande."

"No tienes que hacer eso," dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Seungyoun contuvo una sonrisa mirándolos. Todo era demasiado _dolorosamente_ familiar.

Después de una incómoda coordinación de brazos entre los dos, eventualmente descubrieron cómo caminar juntos y el verlos le dio a Seungyoun una explosión de calor tan grande que casi canceló al resto de la clase para poder tumbarse en el suelo y llorar.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Tenían que correr por un rato más.

Levantó el silbato que colgaba de su cuello y le dio un golpe largo y fuerte. "Está bien, niños, ¡vamos de nuevo!"

Se encontró con un coro de gemidos, pero de todos modos se alinearon en el borde de la habitación y continuaron corriendo al ritmo de sus silbidos.

Al final de la clase, sabía que le quedaban unos quince minutos antes de que llegara la próxima oleada de estudiantes, así que si quería hacer el recado en el que había estado pensando desde que ocurrió la lesión, tenía que ser rápido.

Pero primero, se detuvo junto a una ventana brillante y se alisó el cabello de la frente para refrescarse, por así decirlo, antes de prácticamente correr por el campus y volver a enredarlo sin sentido.

El edificio al que necesitaba llegar estaba al otro lado de la escuela y necesitaba correr escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso una vez que llegara allí para encontrar la habitación que quería.

Los pasillos estaban despejados y los estudiantes estaban libres, pero ya no podía correr porque entonces todos en el edificio escucharían sus propios zapatos chirriantes resonando, pero tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer esto sin necesidad de apresurarse.

Encontró la habitación que estaba buscando y miró por la ventana para asegurarse de que estaba vacía. El profesor que lo ocupaba estaba comiendo solo en su escritorio, concentrado en su teléfono.

_Profesor de literatura con adicción a los juegos móviles. ¿Quién lo creería?_

Seungyoun llamó a la puerta, sorprendiéndolo como el gato que era, pero saludó con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que era él y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Susurró.

"¿No puedo visitar a mi amigo en el trabajo?" le susurró.

Wooseok se sonrojó y abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar. "Tú también trabajas aquí."

"Lo sé, pero no tengo nada que hacer por los próximos minutos," dijo.

"Y _amigo_ ," se burló Wooseok. "¿Es eso lo que soy?"

"Estás tan preocupado de que nos atrapen, ¿qué pasaría si un estudiante me escuchara llamarte mi esposo? ¿Hmm?"

"Tienes razón, lo olvidé," dijo. "¿Quieres un bocadillo?"

"Tengo uno," movió las cejas antes de besarlo al costado de la boca. Wooseok lo rechazó, pero no evitó que dejara otros tres besos rápidos antes de sentarse en el escritorio.

Wooseok arrugó la nariz. "Apestas."

Jadeó. "¿Yo? ¿Apestar?"

El asintió. "Hueles a sudor."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño y se llevó el collar hasta la nariz. "Oh, debe haber sido de cuando tuve que ayudar a levantar al estudiante."

"¿Qué estudiante? ¿Alguien resultó herido?

"Un niño se torció el tobillo," dijo. "Sin embargo, creo que estará bien."

Wooseok tarareó. "Algunas personas no están preparadas para la clase de gimnasia."

"¿Oh?" Seungyoun sonrió. "Oh, hablando de personas que no están preparadas para la clase de gimnasia, juro que este niño se parecía a ti y este otro niño corrió a su rescate como un campeón. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y te salvé de tomar una pelota en la cara? Fue así."

"No me _salvaste_ ," rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Además, ¿por qué siento que me insultaron como tres veces?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué pasaste el resto de la clase aferrado a mí?" señaló Seungyoun.

"Porque pensaba que eras sexy."

Seungyoun se cubrió la cara y se sonrojó. "Detente, estoy avergonzado."

"¡¿Avergonzado?!" Wooseok se echó a reír. "Se supone que estamos casados, ¿de qué te avergüenzas?"

"No sé," dijo en voz baja mientras Wooseok se acercaba a él. Wooseok miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba despejada antes de inclinarse y dejar un beso largo y suave en sus labios. Seungyoun dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y tiró de él hacia él para que pudiera colocar sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?" Preguntó Wooseok en voz baja.

"Fue unos meses después, ¿no?" Preguntó. "Debajo de las gradas."

"Mhm," dijo. "Justo antes de tu primer partido de la temporada."

"Estaba tan nervioso que marqué un gol en el lado equivocado del campo," se rió Seungyoun. "El otro equipo estaba encantado."

Wooseok bajó la cabeza y sonrió. "No sabía que te gustaba tanto entonces. Solo pensé que ayudaría."

"¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar si no me gustabas?" bromeó.

"Me han dicho que mis besos traen suerte," dijo de manera casual.

"¿Quién?" Seungyoun frunció el ceño. “Solo he sido yo. ¿A quién has estado besando? ¿Quien dijo eso?"

Wooseok lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho sin ninguna fuerza. “¡Dios mío, tú dijiste eso! Te odio."

Él sonrió brillantemente y le dio a Wooseok un beso en la nariz. "Tus besos traen suerte."

"Estás tan molesto hoy," dijo.

"Estoy de humor," suspiró Seungyoun.

"Pero esos niños," dijo Wooseok, levantando la mano para que coincida con la altura de Seungyoun. "¿Es uno de ellos alto y está feliz todo el tiempo?"

"Sí," dijo.

"Está en mi clase y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a este niño más pequeño con gafas," dijo Wooseok.

"¡Son ellos!" Seungyoun susurró emocionado. "Oh Dios mío."

Los ojos de Wooseok se movieron. "Debería…"

"¿Deberías... qué?"

"¿Pegarlos en un proyecto grupal juntos?"

Seungyoun jadeó. "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Soy su maestro," dijo Wooseok, desconcertado.

"Cierto."

"Eres tan..." dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes. "Está bien, haré que la clase se reúna en parejas y los asignaré yo mismo para que tengan que trabajar juntos."

"Esto es muy emocionante," aplaudió Seungyoun. “¿Quién crees que va a hacer el primer movimiento? Deberíamos hacer una apuesta."

"Obviamente el que tiene las gafas," dijo Wooseok. "Si la historia se repite."

"¿Cómo se suponía que debía invitarte a salir cuando todo lo que hacías era hablar de lo buen amigo que era?" Seungyoun hizo un puchero.

"Ese era yo coqueteando," dijo.

Seungyoun parpadeó y estaba a punto de discutir con él cuando sonó la campana y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lado equivocado del campus.

"Me tengo que ir," hizo un puchero antes de darle a Wooseok un beso rápido y salir corriendo por la puerta antes de que cualquier estudiante pudiera verlos.

"¡Adiós!" dijo Wooseok detrás de él.

En su camino de regreso, vio a los dos estudiantes cojeando juntos hacia el aula de Wooseok. Ambos tenían un rubor distintivo en sus mejillas que también reconoció y solo podía esperar que el plan de Wooseok funcionara tan bien para estos dos niños como lo había hecho para ellos.

Al final del día, Wooseok cruzó el campus hacia el gimnasio, donde Seungyoun habría resuelto todo el inventario antes de que pudiera irse a casa. Parte de su trabajo consistía en asegurarse de que todo el equipo deportivo se volviera a poner en su lugar en caso de que uno de los equipos necesitara practicar después de la escuela, ya que compartían todo con la clase general de educación física.

Sus pasos fueron más rápidos y ligeros de lo habitual, ya que estaba ansioso por informar los resultados de su cambio de impulso en los planes de lecciones. Sí, esto significaba que tendría que quedarse despierto y descubrir cómo equilibrar un proyecto grupal que debería haberse resuelto con meses de anticipación, pero valió la pena porque ver sus caras cuando tenían que sentarse juntos, no tenía precio.

Los dos muchachos entraron abrazados como esperaba que lo hubieran hecho, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que sabía exactamente de qué dos estudiantes estaba hablando Seungyoun.

El más alto ayudó al que llevaba gafas a llegar a su asiento antes de tomar el suyo hacia la parte posterior y fue entonces cuando Wooseok hizo el anuncio.

La clase gimió, pero no se trataba de ellos. Se trataba del antiguo y delicado arte del emparejamiento y no dejaría que unos pocos detractores gruñones mantengan a dos cachorros obviamente heridos alejados el uno del otro.

Después de sentarse juntos, Wooseok siguió mirando por encima del hombro mientras enseñaba su lección para ver cómo estaban. El más alto era mucho más vocal (de una manera académica) de lo habitual, respondiendo preguntas que conocía con confianza mientras que el de anteojos lo miraba con asombro en lugar de mirar el tablero.

La forma en que sus ojos brillaban y la forma en que no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que el otro hablaba le recordaba a Wooseok cuando seguía a Seungyoun por todas partes cuando eran más jóvenes. Todavía lo seguía por todas partes, pero eso era principalmente porque Seungyoun _lo arrastraba_ a todas partes. Si no estaban en la escuela, tenían libertad de acción para ser tan sensibles como quisieran y Seungyoun siempre se aprovechaba de eso.

Pero incluso si lo dejara ir, Wooseok lo habría seguido a todas partes.

 _Ponte detrás de mí_ , había dicho un joven Seungyoun, poniéndose entre un joven Wooseok y el peligro.

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque él es mi esposo._ Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo, respondiendo la pregunta que Seungyoun nunca respondió. Nunca necesitó hacerlo.

Encontró a Seungyoun colocando manojos de cuerdas en un estante y como la habitación estaba vacía, se colocó detrás de él y le abrazó el pecho y apretó la mejilla contra su espalda.

"Pensé que habías dicho que apestaba," dijo Seungyoun, sin necesidad de mirar atrás para ver quién era.

"Sí, pero quería abrazarte," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun se dio vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia sí. "Así que abrázame."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto," dijo antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y respirar a Wooseok.

"El día que nos conocimos," dijo. “Dijiste que me pusiera detrás de ti y pregunté por qué. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque pensé en ti lastimado y no quería ser suspendido por golpear a alguien en la cara," dijo Seungyoun.

"Pero no me conocías."

"Y hubiera sido mucho más difícil conocerte si me hubieran suspendido," bromeó, dejando un beso en su cuello. "Pensaba que eras bonito."

"¿Bonito?" Él rió.

"¿Qué? Sabes que eres bonito."

"Yo era solo un niño flacucho en la clase de gimnasia," dijo Wooseok.

"Ahora mírate," dijo antes de levantar la barbilla y besarlo suavemente en la boca. Wooseok le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para devolverlo.

“Me llamaste tu amigo,” Wooseok hizo un puchero.

Seungyoun hizo una mueca. "Lo siento mucho. ¡No quise hacerlo! Por favor, no te enfades. He estado pensando en eso todo el día."

"No, te dije que lo hicieras," dijo para tranquilizarlo. "Pero espero que algún día pueda decirle a todo el mundo lo grandioso que es mi esposo y cómo lo conocí en la clase de gimnasia porque me salvó de un juego de dodgeball muy desagradable."

"Y lo haría de nuevo," dijo, besándolo en la nariz. "Ahora vamos a casa para que podamos ducharnos."

"¿Ducharnos?" Wooseok se echó a reír.

" _Tú_ dijiste que apestaba, así que creo que es justo que _tú_ me hagas oler mejor."

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo que no. ¿Cómo podría? Él era su esposo y los esposos tenían privilegios especiales.


End file.
